Italy, Oh What Fun
by FlooCauldron27739
Summary: While visiting Italy, Hermione comes across an interesting coven of vampires. And maybe she feels a pull towards one of them. Bella bashing (sorry...jk not really sorry). A little Ron bashing. Badass Hermione!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. J.K. Rowling does. i make no profit from this fanfiction. (or any others if i choose to do so). This is my 1st story, so be nice. Nor do I own Twilight, although I'm not a fan anyways. Do Twilight fanfiction writers do Disclaimers? I wouldn't know because I don't read them.

Summary: While visiting Italy, Hermione comes across an interesting coven of vampires. And maybe she feels a pull towards one of them. _Bella bashing_ (sorry...jk not really sorry). A little Ron bashing. Badass Hermione!\

Oh, sorry if i'm not spot on with locations for Twilight. I haven't read the books or watched to movies. Everyone is alive, except Fred. :*( and Dumbledore. [conflicted face]

Chapter 1

Away. She needed to get away from the depressing scenery in London. Sure she loved London and its stormy weather, but after the loss of Fred its been a sad time.

Not many knew but, Fred and Hermione were lovers. Not Ron and Hermione. Many say they belonged together, but she just didn't see it. Ron and her had nothing in common, but apparently he didn't see that they were not compatible. So that is why she needed to leave.

Packing all her needed items: clothes, books, knives, and guns. Yes, Voldemort was defeated, but deatheaters were still lurking around. Muggle combat is always good to learn. Working out included karate, jujitsu, boxing, mixed martial arts, running, p90x, and parkour.

Walking downstairs in the Black house, she felt conflicted about leaving. Sure she wanted to leave, to have a new scenery and just be in the sun. But...on the other hand, she felt guilt and remorse for leaving.

"MUDBLOODS AND BLOOT TRIATORS! DISGRACE OF THE MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!" screamed Mrs. Black's portrait.

"shut up" muttered Hermione blasting a curse at the portrait so it would be quiet.

Walking closer to the dining room, she could hear the chatter of the Weasleys, Sirius, Harry. And the new members, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini.

As she walked in with her suitcase, everyone went quiet.

"Are you going somewhere Hermione?" Asked Harry, unconsciously knowing what was coming.

Hermione swallowed thickly, "you see, i'm going to go away for a while...to Italy"

There was an uproar of "Hermione you can't!", "We just lost Fred we can't lose you!", "There are deatheaters on the lose!"

"GUYS! GUYS!" Hermione screamed. "i'll be fine! Its just Italy, I'll still be in Europe. I'm only one apparation trip away if you need to see me"

"But why? Why do you have to leave?" Asked Ginny, confusion swimming in her eyes.

"I need a change of scenery. After, everything that has happened and after Fred's death, I want to see knew things. I'll be fine. Really" Hermione replied.

Harry sighed, "I don't like you going to Italy alone. Bring someone with you. Anyone!"

"Fine. I know this will be the only way I will be able to go. Maybe we could go sight seeing together. Any volunteers?" Hermione said in defeat

"I'll go" Said Draco "I have to visit mother and her new boyfriend in Italy anyways" Draco face screwed up in disgust when he said boyfriend. Narcissa Black (she had changed her name back) had gotten a boyfriend after she divorced an imprisoned Lucius Malfoy.

"Okay. Now that that is settled, Draco you have 2 hours to pack" Hermione said

~_2 hours later_~

"well, lets say goodybye" said Hermione. Draco nodded in reply. Both walking into the dining room.

Hermione walked into Molly's famous motherly bear hugs. "Promise me you will stay safe and you will come visit us"

"Of course Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said

"Oh and Draco, come visit us too. Stay safe, and eat more! Goodness gracious your skin and bones!" Molly said while dragging an uncertain looking Draco into a bear hug.

"Mrs. Weasley, you feed me too much. If I keep eating, i'll be fat!" Draco said patting his six pack.

While Draco said goodbye to Blaise, Hermione walked over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Hermy-" Ron started before Hermione cut him off.

"DON'T call me Hermy. You know I hate that name!" Hermione said sharly

"dont leave! We are meant to be together and have kids, and live near the Burrow!" Ron said ignoring the glare Harry and his sister were giving him.

"OI, Weasley. She doesn't like you, get over it!" Draco called across the room. Ron and Draco still don't get along. Even after Draco joined the order 2 years ago.

"Shut the fuck up _Malfoy_!" Ron sneered at him.

"Ron, he's right, I don't to be with you" said Hermione gently, wanting to put him down lightly "I love you, but in a brotherly, sisterly way"

Ron's face turned an ugly shade of red, to match his hair. "One day Hermione, you will see the mistake you made." Ron said as he stormed off to his room.

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Don't mind Ron, he's just mad, he'll get over it eventually" Said Ginny reassuringly.

"I hope so" Hermione muttered.

"Oh, Hermione, i'm going to miss you so much! Your my best friend! What am i going to do without you? I'll be the only girl at Grimauld!" Ginny said

"Don't worry, I will always come back to visit you guys" said Hermione giving Ginny a hug

"I'll miss you Hermione, be very careful in Italy. There are still deatheaters on the loose" Harry warned

Hermione rolled her eyes "I'll be fine. I am prepared, and so is Draco."

"I know, it just doesn't keep me from worrying" Harry said. Hermione hugged him reassuringly.

"I know Harry, I know" Hermione muttered as Sirius walked towards her.

"I'll miss you when your in Italy, kit" said Sirius. The nickname kit was used towards Hermione because her patronus was an otter, and a baby otter is called a kit.

"I'll miss you too Sirius, maybe not your copious amount of flirting" She teased.

"you know you love it kit" Sirius winked.

Hermione laughed and walked over to Draco and Blaise.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked Draco softly

"Yeah" He muttered.

"Goodbye Blaise" Said Hermione hugging the dark skinned Italian tightly

"Bye _Cara_. Don't forget to visit the great bakery's in Italy. They're magnifico" Blaise said hugging her equally as tight. Hermione let go and stood next to Draco

Hermione and Draco closed their eyes, feeling the familiar tugging at their navel.

So, how was I? My English teacher says i'm not that good of a writer, so sorry if its bad. Should I keep writing? Tell me in the review section. I might write 2 stories or more at a time.

Cara=dear

magnifico=magnificent


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K. Rowling

chapter 2

Italy was amazing! Oh, the scenery, the weather, the muggle sights! Draco and her had resided at his family mansion in Italy. It was far to large to be called a house. So far, they've seen most of the muggle sights after staying in Italy for 5 months already! And already, Draco was being insufferable and a flirt! The man couldn't go without one night without fucking a random whore, and don't forget the lack of silence charms! But she loved him, in a brotherly way of course.

They both had gotten jobs already. Draco working as a curse-breaker in the Italian ministry and Hermione as an unspeakable. Very little is known about being an unspeakable because the job requires secrecy at all times. Since there jobs hap huge gaps of downtime, because crime doesn't happen 24/7, they had time to walk around the magical community of Italy.

"Hmmm, lets see Draco. What do you feel like doing today?" Asked Hermione over breakfast.

Draco, who was in the middle of reading the Daily Prophet replied "Ive always wanted to see the old castles here"

"That sounds good, I've heard of such a place in Volterra in the provence of Pisa. Apparently, it is known to the Etruscans as Velathri and to the Romans as Volaterrae. In the Tuscany region of...are you listening to me?" Hermione asked

"yes, yes" Draco said absentmindedly.

"mhmm, sure. You know, you can pay more attention to me sometimes!" Said Hermione crossly, but the small smile that tugged at her lips told Draco she wasn't really mad.

"I'm sure you would love that wouldn't you. A handsome bloke like me starting at your every move" Draco said wiggling his eye brows suggestively staring at her cleavage.

"prat" Hermione replied smiling and lightly slapping his arm. "well, let me have 30 minutes to get ready and than we'll go"

Hermione took a fast shower and got dressed in a white sun dress with spaghetti straps that fell 3 inches above the knee. She topped it off with red wedges and a small purse with a gold chain strap and her hair in a ponytail. Since, it was July, she dressed for the sun.

As she walked downstairs, Draco was waiting for her. He was wearing black jeans, black button up dress shirt, and a black suit jacket with a green tie. On his feet he wore black shiny dress shoes, while looking every bit of the aristocrat he was.

"Your going to be hot in all that black" Hermione pointed out

Draco shrugged, "I'll use cooling charms. Ready to go?"

Hermione smiled "I'm ready"

"Wow this place sure is lovely" Hermione gushed

"Not as lovely as you" Draco winked at Hermione, teasing. Hermione laughed.

Her laughing abruptly stopped as she saw the head of unspeakable's patronus fly up to her. Good thing there weren't too many muggles around, and the ones who were, were too busy looking at the scenery to notice. She quietly casted a _muffliato_.

The bear, was his patronus. Opening its mouth it said, 'Hermione and Draco we know you are in Volterra. There has been a disturbance in the vampire coven Volturi here. A mortal human has been impregnated by a animal drinking vampire. The Volturi are wanting to go into war. Stop them, convince them to stop. If they don't, help the mortal. Normally, wizards and witches don't get involved, but this case is special. The leaders are Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Be careful, all vampires have a distinct power, usually can be stopped by a simple spell.' and the bear was gone.

Quickly Hermione and Draco shared a look and ran into a dark ally to transfigure their clothes, into battle clothes.

Hermione's unspeakable outfit was a black skin tight jump that greatly resembled Black Widow's from the movie Avengers suit with her black unspeakable robes over it and black wedge booties. Her belt had her wand and her extra wand that couldn't be detected by anyone and Bellatrix Lestrange's want. On her thighs she had her guns and knives.

Draco wore black jeans and a black button up shirt and black robes over it, with combat boots. on his belt he had his wand, his curse breaker wand, and Rodolphus Lestrange's wand. Also on his belt was his gun and knives. Although there is no dress code for curse breaker, Draco chose to make one.

And off they went to the Volturi's fort.

TELL ME WHO I SHOULD PAIR WITH WHO BECAUSE I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!

chapter 3

"Wait!" Hermione said wide-eyed before they apparated to the Voulturi.  
"You know how each vampire has a special ability?" Draco nodded "Why don't we research on them before going so we know what we are up against"

Draco huffed "why can't we just go, kick their asses than leave?"

Hermione glared at them "If we want to kick their asses we have to have the upper hand and know what they are capable of!"

"Where are we going to find that kind of information exactly?" Draco asked

"In my library. I remember bringing a book about all the vampire covens I just haven't gotten the time to read it yet" Hermione said

"Fine lets go" Draco huffed in annoyance and Hermione rolled her eyes

"Lets see, right here it says the Voulturi coven was started between 1200 - 1100 BC (i do my research :) ) by Marcus and Aro. But now there are 3 leaders, Marcus, Aro, and Cauis. Interesting..." Hermione said out loud to Draco "Aro had the ability of tactile telepathy"

Draco gave a confused look

Hermione huffed "It means when he touches you, he can read every thought you've ever had. I wonder if you can stop it with occumulency"

"when he _touches_ you?" Draco said making a face

"Not like that! You pervert!" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Marcus has relationship identification. Caius has no gift but ambition. Jane a guard has pain illusion. Interesting! Apparently you she doesn't give off actual pain just the illusion, but it still hurts. Her twin brother Alec cuts of someone's senses. Demetri has tracking sense. Renata has physical attack diversion. Chelsea has relationship manipulation. Didyme has happiness induction. Eleazar has ability identification. Corin has addictive contentment. Heidi has physical attraction. *Draco snorted* Afton has mental invisibility" Hermione stopped

"So basically the only one we have to look out for are Chelsea" Draco stated.

"Yup seems like it. When we get there make sure to project your magic so we can sense everyone who is there" Hermione instructed

"Yes m'lady" Draco said mockingly. "Hope some of the lady vampires would be in for a quick shag"

"Is sex all you think about?" Hermione asked

"Nope. I think about you having sex with me" Draco said slyly

"whatever" Hermione said rolling her eyes while Draco laughed at her.

"the coven they are after is the Olympic coven in Forks, Washington" Hermione stated

"Thats so far away" Draco muttered darkly.

"A mortal by the name if Isabella Swan got pregnant with Edward Cullen's child at the age of 18! She's not even out of highschool yet! Thats so young! Wait til I get my hands on her!" Hermione said darkly, while Draco looked confused.

"Muggles go through 4-10 more years of school until they officially graduate. 18 is a very young age to be pregnant, let alone married! Its like me getting pregnant in 5th year" Hermione said patting a wide-eyed Draco on the cheek.

"The Olympic coven consists of 6 animal drinking vampires. The 'father' figure is Carlisle Cullen who has the ability of self control. His wife Esme Cullen, real name Esme Anne Platt Evenson, has the ability of also self control. Jasper Hale, real last name Whitlock, has the ability to sense and manipulate emotions. His wife Alice Cullen, real name Mary Alice Brandon, has the ability to see the future. So I guess she will be able to see us coming. Emmet Cullen, real name Emmet McCarty, has super strength even for a vampire. His wife is Rosalie Hale, posing as Jasper's twin sister, real name Rosalie Lillian Hale, special ability is beauty. And last is Edward Cullen, born Edward Anthony Masen, special ability is reading minds."

"That sure was a mouthful" Draco said "well since we know what we are up against lets get going"

"OK" Hermione agreed

"Wow this place is beautiful. Hoods up" Hermione said

Walking into the throne room they saw 3 men on chair like thrones. The middle one had a man with black hair and pale skin. Hermione assumed he was Aro.

The chair to Aro's right was a man with dark hair and was taller than Aro. Hermione guessed he was Marcus.

The chair to Aro's left was a very attractive man. With blond hair and pale skin that reminded her of Draco.

"We are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy coming on behalf of the Italian ministry of magic coming to talk to you about Bella Swan" Hermione said in an authoritative voice.

"Lower your hoods" Aro said. Draco and Hermione did as he asked.

"The ministry of magic you say? Magicals have no business here." Aro said narrowing his eyes.

"In this case we do!" Draco said strongly

"Why does Bella Swan concern you" Asked Caius.

"We can not have you declaring war whenever you like! Muggles will know about this and you will uncover magicals and vampires and other magical creatures to the muggle world!" Hermione said fiercely.

"'Under vampire law we can!" Marcus said finally speaking.

"JANE! ALEC! GET THE GAURDS!...we have some visitors" Aro said maliciously.

Hermione and Draco got into their fighting positions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 4

Jane and Alec tried to attack first. Jane was trying to use her power to cause them pain. Which was easily countered by a simple _protego_. Her brother Alec tried the same, again easily defeated. Finally the vampires realized their power would not work on them.

All at once, they attacked. Jane and Alec ran with their vampire speed baring their fangs (I need to address this! GODDAMMIT WHY THE FUCK WOULD STEPHANIE MEYER NOT GIVE THEM FANGS!? the bloody fucker...MY GODDAMN VAMPIRES WITH HAVE FANGS. can fanfiction do colors?) venom dripping from the points. A quick _petrificus totalus_ from Hermione took care of them both!

Demitri, Felix, and Caius flew over to Draco ready to drain him dry. As an ex-death eater, he used a slightly worse and painful curse towards them. A conjunctivitis curse made Feliz's face swell like a balloon and a quick _stupify_ to finish him off.

Demitri was hit with a fast flying _impedimenta_. Specifically used for stoping a magical beast in its tracks.

Caius was stronger than both and faster. Draco tried to hit him with a _stupefy_, but he quickly dodged it. Close enough to reach out and touch him was how close Caius was to touching Draco before Draco casted a jinx uncommonly used during fighting. "_tentaclifors_!" Draco called out, it caused the victim's head to turn into a tentacle. (seriously look it up, I use all real spells) Cutting off hearing, sight, and coordination. A quick stupefy took care of Caius, rendering him unconscious.

Santiago was next in the 'kill Hermione line'. As an unspeakable, she has the permission to use darker curses. As Santiago ran towards her, missing the first _stupefy_ she fired, deciding to take desperate measures as he came closer. Throwing a _mutatio skullus_ (again a real spell, look on harry potter wiki) mutilating his head. Giving him two, putting him into unconsciousness. If he was mortal, he would be dead.

Corin and Afton paired up against Draco. Afton's gift not working on Draco. Afton, not the smartest vampire without his gift, was hit with a knee-reversal hex; rendering him ruined. Corin was easy to hit, a simple stupefy and he was knocked out. "stupid vampires..." Draco muttered while in deep concentration.

Marcus went for Hermione rage in his red eyes. He dodged her first 2 _stupefy_s'. Getting worried he might get her, but not losing her cool. Quickly sending him a _bombarda_ exploding the floor in front of him. He was blasted back, out cold.

Renata, Aro's personal body gaurd, came at Draco. Missing the _stupefy_ he went her way AND the _tentaclifors_, Draco got increasingly irritated. Sending Antion Dolohov's curse that he sent to Hermione in her 5th year. Causing her extreme pain. Smirking at her pain, Draco went for Aro.

After Hermione was done with Santiago, she joined Draco to defeat Aro.

Aro, trying not to show fear, quickly put up a cocky facade and put his hands up in surrender mockingly. (sorry if the battle was boring and less than you wanted)

"fine, fine. We wont declare war on the Olympic coven. But visit them first and decide. Kindly put my...coven, back to their original state." Aro said, masking his anger and rage to take out when _they_ leave.

Giving Aro a short, jerky nod Hermione and Draco set to work.

Hermione gave Marcus, Corin, Jane, Alec, and Caius a _rennervate_ waking them up, but not curing them. Hermione took some time with Caius trying to remove the tentacle that was his face; doing it the most painful way possible.

"Watch it witch!" Caius hissed in pain.

"shut it vampire, I could leave you like this forever" Hermione snarled back. Finally he was fixed, and Hermione could see his features up close. His pale face, pointy chin, and beautiful high cheekbones and his flawless skin.

"like the view witch?" Caius smirked staring at her eyes than her boobs.

"Fuck you" Hermione snarled flicking her wand which blasted him back on his throne. Head back, blond hair in his pale face, smirking at her, he looked sexy as hell.

Draco went to Santiago casting the counter curse, making him back to one head. Than he moved on to Afton reversing the hex and he was as good as new, pity.

Hermione worked on Renata. Having a special place in her heart for this special curse. It took a while, but Renata was fine...but with some twitchiness that will last for 2 years, oh well.

"this won't be the last time you see us. We will come back" Draco said.

"Let me formally introduce us. Hermione Granger unspeakable in the Italian ministry of magic. This is Draco Malfoy curse-breaker for the Italian ministry of magic. Don't get to comfortable, because we will come back." Hermione finished in a dark tone.

"Is that a threat?" Aro asked

"no, thats a promise" Draco said as he and Hermione apparated out.

They apparated back to their house/mansion.

"we have to change, we can't go barging into Forks, Washington dressed in our battle clothes." Said Draco

"fine, but we have to look professional" Hermione replied as they walked to their respective rooms to change.

Hermione came out wearing a light grey women's suit and black, shiny mary jane heels. Draco stared at Hermione apprecietly at Hermione. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie and black dress shoes.

"You look good enough to eat" Draco said huskily

"you too" Hermione said winking. "lets go"

Hermione and Draco disappeared in a flurry of grey smoke to Forks, Washington.

TELL ME WHO I SHOULD PAIR TOGETHER!


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling owns em'!

Chapter 5

**Tell me if i write good because my history teacher said and i quote "why cant you write good?" This is NOT what my parents payed for**

Hermione and Draco landed in the woods somewhere, hearing the distinct sound of water near by.

"so how do we go about this? We very well can't barge into their house and demand they give us the information we need" Hermione asked.

"Lets just say we are magicals working for the Voulturi and need to gather information" Draco said with a shrug and his I don't care demeanor.

"sounds about good" Hermione said.

"You seem surprised. Don't think that I come up with good ideas once in a while?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I think you come up with ideas my little man!" Hermione asked with a voice you use on your dog **(don't lie)** pinching his cheek. He grumbled back.

"Well better get walking than" Hermione said.

"Which way?" Draco asked

"That way" Hermione said pointing away from the sea.

_~ 20 minutes later ~_

"That was a long bloody walk" Draco grumbled.

Hermione and Draco came across a house in the middle of the woods. **(Kinda like the ****_Blair Witch Project_**** and ****_House in the Woods_**** kinda...) **It was beautiful and had glass windows everywhere. Ironic for vampires. They muffled their footprints so they could sneak up on the Cullens.

Looking inside they saw the mother Esme in the kitchen making food for who they assumed Bella. The burly man was playing an X box, who they assumed was Emmett. His wife, the blonde one, Rosalie, was reading a magazine. Alice was reading a clothes magazine while her husband Jasper was staring at the piano; they assumed he was trying to learn how to play. Bella was on the couch, looking kind of sick rubbing her swollen stomach while watching Emmett playing his xbox. Edward sitting beside her, holding her hand. Carlisle kneeling in front of her checking her stomach, filling out a report.

Hermione and Draco walked up quietly and knocked on the door. They all looked startled and started wide-eyed at the door. It must have been nerve wracking seeing 2 powerful looking people at your door.

Carlisle walked to the door calmly.

"I'm sorry, we are not interested in anything your selling" Carlisle said and made a move to shut to door.

Hermione looked insulted that he would even think she was a door to door saleswoman

Draco stopped the door with his strong arm startling Carlisle while the family watched with suspicion. Rosalie even had her eyes narrowed, Edward was holding Bella protectively, Emmett paused his x-box to look at them, Esme looked worried, Jasper looked suspicious, Alice looked suspicious too.

"We are not selling anything nor are we door to door sales people. Malfoys are above that" Draco mumbled the last part, but he said it with a sneer. Carlisle looked affronted

"We are here to address the problem of Bella Cullen nee Swan." Hermione said

The Cullens acted rash. Edward held Bella tighter, Rosalie stood and was stiff ready for attack, Jasper near Bella.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie snarled.

"May we come in?" Hermione asked, her voice holding no room for arguments

"Of course" Carlisle said, his posture stiff.

Hermione and Draco stood in front of the Cullens who had sat on the couch.

"What do you want from me?" Bella asked her voice sharp.

"We are Draco and Hermione, wand wielders, from the Italian ministry of magic. Hermione an unspeakable and I a curse breaker. We have come from the Voulturi, to gather information about Bella's pregnancy to see if there should be a war or not." Draco finished. The Cullens stiffened even more, if thats possible, at the mention of the Voulturi.

"Well, I'm fine as you can see, so you can leave now" Bella said rudely.

Hermione raised an eye-brow "Excuse me little girl, but we defended you towards the Voulturi stating there should not be a war. And your attitude is not putting yourself in a good light. I can easily go back to the Voulturi and tell them that they have every right to war, so I would watch your mouth young lady" Hermione said sharply

"What are you my mother?" Bella sneered.

"please, Bella" Edward pleaded with her.

"wizards and witches are not real" Jasper said

"but you are a vampire, so surely you can believe in wizards and witches" Draco said evenly.

"I knew a wizard, when I as living in London. Albus Dumbledore I believe his name" Carlisle said "how is he?"

"dead" Hermione said flatly with no emotion. Dumbledore was a manipulating bastard.

"Wheres the proof? How do we know you are real witches and wizards?" Rosalie said haughtily

"watch" Hermione said. The walls of the house were turned orange and grey stripes and the couches and chairs turned pink and an ugly shade of red.

Than Draco turned it back.

"Believe now?" Draco asked eyebrow raised.

"that was so cool!" Emmett raved

"so, do you have an extra room or two? We'll need some space" Hermione said.

"um, yes. This way" Esme said.

**(I have no idea what their house looks like)**

They walked down a hall passing a couple of doors. Finally they stopped at a door and inside was a beautiful room and one king sized bed.

"Make yourself at home, I'm sorry, there is only one bed" Esme said and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"we'll make do with one bed" Hermione said kissing Draco on the lips lightly. ** (guess who I paired together? :) )**

"why are they here?!" Rosalie hissed "they have no right!"

"Its not like we can kick them out, they are more powerful and the Voulturi can have a bigger excuse to declare war on us" Carlisle said, suddenly looking older.

"Its weird, I couldn't see them" Alice said

"its probably due to their magical cores. They probably will be able to block all of our gifts" Carlisle explained.

"Edward, try reading their minds" Bella said

"I can't! Its like hitting a brick wall and whenever i try to push in, I get pushed out" Edward said frustrated.

"Well, they seemed situated in the guest room, but they have to share a bed" Esme said walking into the family room.

"probably going to have tons of sex" Bella said bitterly

"We just need to convince them that we pose no threat, and that they have no reason to give the Voulturi the green flag" Carlisle said.

"Its 11 PM, I'm going to bed" Bella said leaving.

The family busied themselves through the night, waiting for the morning to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does

Chapter 6

Hermione and Draco had a good night of sleep together. Draco spooning Hermione body from behind.

Hermione woke up first and went to the bathroom that was connected to her room. She quickly showered and came out with a small towel wrapped around her body; stopping under her bum.

Draco just awoke and groggily walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Hermione dressed into some black skinny jeans and a black sheer shirt. It was long sleeved and the sleeves and chest was see through. Her breasts and lower was covered. She wore black heeled boots for shoes with gold buttons up the leg and stopped under her knee and her hair in a tight bun. It wasn't too professional, but she and Draco weren't staying for long.

Draco came out wearing black slacks and a long sleeved, light blue button up shirt and a black tie. For shoes, she wore black shiny shoes, more professional.

They walked out into the living room to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

They were graciously served by Esme. The whole family sat down with food. You could practically cut the tension with a knife. Hermione and Draco pretended they couldn't feel it, to make them feel more unsettled.

Hermione ate one pancake and a couple of pieces of bacon, while Draco ate 2 pancakes and at least 5 pieces of bacon. Bella ate like 7 pancakes and 10 pieces of bacon. While the vampires awkwardly shifted their breakfast around their plate.

"Well, this has been a lovely breakfast. Thank you Esme for this wonderful meal." Hermione said "So what do you usually do now? And how far along are you Bella?

"I am 5 months" Bella said gruffly

Hermione bit back a retort and just smiled.

"We usually go hunting after this. We used to go to school, but since Bella was pregnant, we don't go anymore." Edward said

"the mutt usually comes around this time" Rosalie said with a sneer while Emmett tried to calm her.

Hermione perked up at this and Draco looked a little interested now "whos the mutt?" Hermione asked

"my friend Jacob Black from La Push." Bella looked ecstatic about thinking or talking about Jacob and Edward looked angry.

"why do you call him the mutt?" Draco asked

"I think it would be best if he told you himself" Esme said. At that moment they heard a motorcycle coming up.

They saw a muscular, young man. Tan skin, black hair and a handsome face. He was extremely tall, standing at 6'7".

"Hey Bella..." Jacob's voice trailed off when he spotted Draco and Hermione.

"Um, who are they?" He tried asking.

Hermione cleared her throat to acknowledge that their presence was known.

Draco and Hermione stood up.

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleasant to meet you" Hermione asked plastering a fake smile on her face. Her magic was going wonky, telling her there was something wrong with this man and she didn't like it.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco said not bothering to sound friendly or smile. The two were sizing each other up. Bella stopped the two by coming up to Jacob and hugging him.

Edward clearly unhappy with the scene and gently pried Bella off of Jacob.

"so, um, why are you here?" Jacob asked.

Hermione and Draco was liking him less and less.

"Well, Mr. Black we are here on the behalf of the Voulturi to see if Bella's pregnancy is worth causing a war over. You see, we are witches and wizards and this is very our concern. We can't have mortals knowing that wizards, witches, and vampires exists." Draco explained.

Jacob wasn't happy. "But you can't! You have no right _spying_ on Bella!" He practically shouted.

"Calm down Jacob" Carlisle and Esme said trying to sooth him.

"Well, if we like what we see here and everything seems to be in order we have no reason to let the Voulturi come and start a war. If we don't like what we see here, there will be war and you will loose. But we had defended you in front of the Voulturi coven. You know very well, we didn't have to." Hermione finished calmly.

"So you see mutt? We can't have the likes of you ruining the chances of no war!" Rosalie snarled "I knew the human would be nothing but trouble to our family!"

Emmett, always the peace maker, tried to calm her.

"Now why are you called a mutt?" Hermione asked

Jacob glared at Rosalie and she sneered back "Because i'm a werewolf"

"Oh, so you turn into a wolf during the full moon?" Hermione asked

"Um, no I can change into a very big wolf whenever I want" Jacob said looknig slightly uncomfortable.

"So a shape-shifter?" Draco asked looking bored.

"I guess so" Jacob said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well lets see it than" Hermione asked

Jacob became bigger and turned into a **(bad GCI of a)** giant wolf.

Hermione looked interested, and Draco looked like he couldn't care.

As Jacob changed back, he was totally naked Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and the rest of the Cullens turned away from Jacob's naked form. Edward put his hands over Bella's eyes and turned her away.

Hermione transfigured him some clothes from some surrounding rocks while Draco mentally noted that his dick was bigger than Jacobs with a smug expression.

Jacob looked sheepish and put on the clothes and mumbled a thank you.

The rest of the day was boring and uneventful. Hermione and Draco were bored out of their minds. After 3 days of NOTHING EVENTFUL HAPPENING! They decided to go back to the Voulturi to learn about them. They also decided to come back to Forks when Bella was 2 weeks away from her due date.


End file.
